The protocol will compare the additive effects of two doses of methotrexate given by subcutaneous injection, in the clinical course of inflammatory bowel disease to see if a certain dose works best. The protocol has been extended with an addendum. We propose in our upcoming experiments to determine if treatment with methotrexate, and other anti-inflammatory drugs, inhibits the immune function of cultured intestinal epithelial cells at the level of secretion of soluble mediators inflammation, pro-inflammatory intercellular signaling events such as nuclear translocation of nuclear factor Kappa B and also on regulation of gene expression using the technique of differential display PCR.